Desire
by LaMarwy
Summary: An alternative ending to the movie. After the unfortunate event, Di wants to confront Miss G. Angst, mature, one-shot. [FemSlash: Di/Miss G.]


An alternative ending to the movie.  
After the unfortunate event, Di wants to confront Miss G.

Unbetaed

* * *

DESIRE

Di knew very well what she saw.

At first, she was so captured within her striking blue eyes that she didn't even know where she was. She was shaking in fear at the thought that maybe, with their chasing, they'd kill Fiamma for real. It had been just a game, to give her a good scare, never to actually take her life away.

But then, Di realized that they'd maybe had done wrong, but there was someone that had done worst. Because Miss G. could've saved her by just letting her take her medicine; instead, she did God-knows-what to keep Fiamma from reaching the inhaler, placing it in her hand when it was just too late.

Miss G. had watched the girl die in front of her and then she'd tried to disguise her actions. Unfortunately, she came in just in time.

Di sighed heavily as she reached the last corridor.

Everyone loved Miss G., just as everybody knew that she was intense about everything she did. No one would ever think her capable of nothing but good.  
No one except her: there were rumors in the school, ones that only she knew were actually true. She didn't care. Miss G. was not evil, not at all. Miss G. was just... passionate.

"Miss G.?" Di knocked on the door with caution. Miss G. was never pleased when someone tried to intrude into her room uninvited. It was a mystery, however, why she kept on dragging the team in, to tell them stories, from time to time.

That room was that kind of holy place that you're welcome only under invitation.

The girl was surprised when no one answered; sure, after what had happened to Fiamma, Miss G. had locked herself in her room, but she usually answered, even just to shoo the unlucky intruder away.

"Miss G.?" She called again and, slowly, she pushed the door open. It was also a surprise not finding it locked twice, as usual.

Di peeked inside with concern written all over her face, her eyes searching for the teacher's figure everywhere.

"What do you want, Di?"

Miss G. voice came like a rasp of a crow to her ears. She then saw the untouched thread of smoke coming from her lit cigarette; without that, it would have been impossible to locate the woman inside that mess, for her clothes blended perfectly with the furniture; her body was slumped across the wicker chair in front of the window, unshielded by any curtains. The woman kept on looking outside, with the morning sun reverberating from her skin with a lazy glow.

Di slid into the room, closing the door behind her back.

She tentatively walked closer, staring at the immotile figure before her.

Miss G. looked incredibly calm, though her eyes were circled in black as if she hadn't slept in days. Despite all, however, a weak smile crept through her lips.

"Are you going to leave us, Miss G.?" She asked with a dim voice. "Now that Fiamma is gone?" That was all that counted. It was that Spanish girl who had threatened their balance, it was because of her if Miss G. had that heartbreaking meltdown, her fault if their teacher was going to leave them. Fiamma's departure was something she always wanted, just not accomplished with death. Di felt conflicted.

"It depends." Miss G. breathed out. She was still unmoving.

"Depends on what?" Asked Di.

"It depends on Miss Nieven, whether she decides to listen to the rumors and choose the school's reputation over my position here." She said.

It was truly destabilizing to see the fire inside her completely extinguished. It had been like that for quite some time now, but it was going to be better for sure.

"You think she'll throw you out?" Di frowned. Was her position really at stake? Surely no one would think of dispensing the best teacher in the school.

"I've always been good to you all." Miss G. murmured. Slowly, she turned her head to face Di. She gave her the sweetest smile. "If no one confirms the rumors, perhaps.." The woman shook mildly her head, trailing off. "You know I would never harm any of my girls."

"I know what you did to Fiamma." The words slipped out of her mouth, as almost if she was thinking aloud. She had no accusing tone in her voice.

"What are you talking about, Di?" Miss G. had tilted her head to one side, looking at her with the same sweet and innocent smile from before. No sane person would ever think she had been capable of her deeds, not even herself.

"You let her die." The girl stated with a whisper.

Miss G. raised from her chair with a sudden sprint that made Di gasp. That woman was unpredictable, it was clear. Maybe she feared a little too, now, given the circumstances.

"I tried everything, but it was too late – unfortunately." She rasped, drawing a long breath from her cigarette. "You chased the poor girl down and beat her up to death."

"_You_ let her die." Di repeated, articulating all the words.

Miss G.'s icy-cold eyes shot up into hers.

Di felt like she was suckling her very soul away, emptying her as she did with her cigarette.

"You've always been so jealous of her, from the moment she arrived." Miss G. smiled again, but this time her features were crumpled into a melancholic expression, the saddest she'd ever seen on her face.

Di hated Fiamma with all her heart: she had been capable of bending the unbreakable woman she knew and adored, replacing her joyful grin and ardor with nothing but loss and sorrow.

"You've been obsessed with her from the moment she arrived." Di corrected. She felt tears stinging her eyes. She remembered well the first day Fiamma had challenged her: with one dive, she won all Miss G.'s attention and – for how much she regretted to say – her heart too.

Di flinched back when the woman in front of her closed the distance between them with one, smooth step.

Miss G.'s face was inches away from hers and she could feel her uneven breaths crashing upon her lips. The scent of Verbena was inebriating, always lingering around her like a cloak that smelled like home and safety.

"She was better than you, Radfield." Miss G. said with half a smile.

Di swallowed down. Rarely she'd heard Miss G. calling her by her surname, always nicknames, like with the others. They were a team, she used to say, a family. When she called them with their surnames, there was likely something wrong.

"She felt superior." Di justified, frowning with rage when she met the staring glance of Miss G. It was no mystery she was jealous of the Spanish girl, but who wouldn't, honestly? She couldn't see why bring this up right now, when this conversation wasn't about her... or was it?

"She _was_ superior." Miss G. let out a peel of laughter, starting to pace around the girl with frenzy eyes. "Fiamma aimed high, always setting better standards."

"Fiamma broke you to pieces!" Di almost yelled, tired of all that nonsense. She just couldn't stand those kind words for the girl who ruined Miss G. and by her own mouth, no less.

"She loved to challenge me." Miss G. whispered, her eyes completely absent. She covered her face with both of her hands and between her fingers, the cigarette trembled dangerously, until it fell on the floor, soon forgotten. "Fiamma burned with the desire to challenge me, something you lost long ago. Something perhaps you never had."

"My greatest desire is to please you, Miss G.!" Di interrupted, her voice shaking, almost overlapping the woman's. She felt like she was pleading, but she didn't care.

"It's not enough." Miss G. squinted her eyes, just to open them back instants later. She started to pace around the room like a lion trapped in a cage, her lips moving quickly like she was reciting some unclear sonnet, her eyes wide open, shaking madly. "It's not nearly enough."

"Why did you let her die, then?" Di asked, closing both of her hands into two tight fists. "If she was that good and that fascinating, why did you let her die?"

Miss G. stopped abruptly her frantic movements, as she had turned into a marble statue.

"Oh, but don't you see?" Miss G. turned sharply to her. She looked enraged. Then, she shook her head, closing her lids for a moment; when she raised her eyes again, there was a serene smile painted on her lips. The woman walked gracefully toward Di, rising both her shaking hands toward her face, one for each side, without really touching either her cheeks. "I did it for you, Di."

"For me?" The girl stammered. She thought she'd understand everything, while in reality, she was far away from the truth. Maybe Miss G. was about to foist her some other lies, but then again, how could she not believe her words? Miss G. always spoke with an open heart.

"For you." The woman repeated. Tentatively, she tried to make contact with her; her hands still trembling on Di's cheeks. "I couldn't let her steal your place." She murmured. "You've always been my favorite."

"You're a psycho." Stammered Di, backing from her. Her eyes were wide open with total disbelief.

Miss G. raised her forefinger to her, mumbling frantic words that had no sense at all. At some point, the girl expected to see her jumping at her throat, taking her life too, but with much more violence than she did with Fiamma.

Di had everything she always wanted, but only now she realized the price of her wishes. Her magical world had turned upside-down, revealing all the hidden filth that loitered behind the pretty surface she'd created in her own mind.

"You're just an ungrateful child!" Miss G. growled, finally able to put her thoughts incomprehensible words.

Di stared at the monster she'd unleashed. She didn't want that woman, she just wanted to have the intense woman they all knew, kind and strong, beautiful and splendidly carefree. She hated Fiamma because she'd revealed Miss G.'s true self, but she hated Miss G. more because she was just a woman full of lies and secrets, who made her fall in love with someone who didn't even exist.

"I'll tell everyone what you did!" Di threatened, bitter tears blurring her vision. "I'll tell everyone that you let her die and I'll tell everyone about what happened that night. I'll-"

"No, you won't." Miss G. voice had become normal again. She looked composed now, like the most refined lady. The woman had swiftly walked toward the door while she was listing the things she'd planned and, under Di's unfocused eyes, she had locked her room's door with the iron key. "You weren't just jealous of her, you envied her."

Di wiped the tears off with her sleeve. It would've been wise to scream and run off in fear, but in reality, she didn't care to be locked inside a room with her. She should've probably tried to get the key from her hand, but the thought didn't even cross her mind.

Miss G. might've been insane, but she could still see inside her better than anyone.

"Yes!" Di yelled, defeated. "Yes – I envied her." She confessed.

The woman was watching at her sternly, unmoving.

"You never intended to expose me." Miss G. murmured. "You just wanted to have me in a bind." Her icy-cold eyes shot up into Di's frightened ones.

How could Miss G. comprehend something about her mind as if it was her own?

Di thought she was acting like that because she was furious, but then, now that she realized her own true intentions, she only could stare at the reality, mute.

Miss G. started to pace gently in her direction; she was smiling now. Her hand leaned across the glass table near the door, where she abandoned the key. The long, orange-painted nails clinked at the contact with the glass.

"What is that you desire, Di?" She asked with a low voice, almost similar to the purr of a kitten.

"I-" Di stammered, backing away from her teacher. She quickly realized she didn't know what she wanted, or better, she daren't name it nor put into words: too sinful perhaps, even for her.

Miss G. had no intention to stop. She was closer now, closer than ever and Di quickly ran out of space. The girl hit the walls with her shoulders and her whole body flattened onto the cobalt-colored walls; a couple of books in the nearby library trembled and fell down to the rug.

She swallowed, her eyes fixed on Miss G. as she closed the distance between them. Their faces were only inches apart from each other, much that Di could smell the sour scent of the smoke melting with the sweet fragrance of her berry lip balm.

"Is this –" Miss G. leaned down on her, towering her despite their heights were quite similar. Di felt her lips brushing against her own. "– what you want?" She whispered.

Miss G. lightly pressed her mouth onto Di's; the girl was unmoving, transfixed, almost incapable of processing what was happening.

Was she happy, now that she had all her teacher's favor? Was it a dream, to have finally received a kiss from the woman she thought she loved? Miss G. was only giving her a consolation prize to keep her quiet or she really wanted to kiss her?

What was that all about?

"No –" Di whispered, hardening her glance. She could sense the slickness of the berry lip balm on her mouth. Suddenly, she could tidy up her wills: it wasn't her teacher's favor she yearned "– this is what I want." Di murmured, kissing the reddish lips in front of her without a second thought.

Yes, she finally had realized she didn't want to be owned by Miss G. as she thought, Di wanted to possess her, to have Miss G. all for herself, just so she could charm her, love her and consume her.

When she pulled away, Di found out that all her fears were gone. She could stare in those eyes and smile, letting the flame of pride burst inside her stomach, wilder than it had ever been.

"What will come of me now, Radfield?" She asked. Miss G. looked like she was pleading.

Di felt restored, like a new person, a stronger and more confident one.

Their roles reversed once again, to the point where student and teacher, adult and teenager were completely exchangeable. She loved the power she had, now that everything stood in her hands – perhaps she really wanted to have Miss G. on the binds.

"Nothing." Said Di, daring to detach from the wall, just so she could be closer to the woman. "I like things how they are now." The girl had always loved her position in the team and she loved the life she had. Fiamma's death meant nothing to her and nothing would have to change because of that, if she wouldn't allow it.

"If that is what you desire." Miss G. smiled mischievously. She let the girl kiss her, after her brief nod, only to enhance that lustful contact with her own passion.

Di didn't reply with words, letting her action answer for her.

She took the woman's face between her hands, savoring her mixed taste with her tongue as it explored her mouth with wet kisses. Her perfume was intoxicating and yet she could never have enough – everything about her was inebriating, making Di feeling dazed and luring her like bees to honey.

The girl's hand touched Miss G.'s neck with heating ardor, drawing her closer to her as they moved to one another. Her fingertips explored her ebony locks, indifferent to the shivers of the body they belonged to.

Miss G.'s hands flew immediately toward Di's busy ones, her fingers encircling the thin wrists without any intentions in stopping the girl's activity. She let her take control, half scared of that sudden boldness coming from such dutiful girl who wished nothing but to delight her, half pleased to see her fire raging and her desire bloom under her very eyes.

Seeing her in charge made the woman feel entitled to let go, let the girl take the reins for as long as she liked.

"I am yours for the taking." She mumbled against her wet lips.

The girl stared at her for a moment, listening to her uneven breaths crashing against her skin with warm puffs. She could feel the woman's shivers resembling her own, her own body trembling in anticipation.

Di smiled: she needn't be asked twice.

She renewed their kiss, pushing hard against Miss G.'s hands just to have an excuse to feel the heat of her body against her own. The woman stumbled, but Di didn't care, following her as she roughly fell to the ground, partially covered by the Persian rug.

Di sighed, pulling away just to catch her breathing.

She couldn't help but smile when she realized she was practically straddling her teacher, who was at her total mercy. What a pleasure to see her smile in return, not really caring to be consigned in such submissive position – actually she didn't seem to mind at all.

Di bent down on her, teasing her for a while before allowing her mouth to close hers with another kiss. She wanted to feel all, she wanted to have her completely. She wanted Miss G. to be hers and hers alone, she wanted to consume her up to the point that there could be no more Miss G. without Di.

One of her hand slid down from the woman's scalp to her throat, down to her shoulder blades and chest, as far as her silverish robe allowed. Her fingers indulged with a long brush across her covered breasts, collecting shivers even from under the thick fabric.

Di heard the soft sigh coming from Miss G.'s lips and her hand pursued her path down her body; she unfastened the belt and the slick material rolled off her thighs with a smooth movement.

She smiled when she sensed the goosebumps growing fast on her now bare skin as the tip of her fingers run across invisible path up and down her legs.

Di had never been more certain and content about her deeds and she wanted more, she desired everything and she wanted it now.

Her fingers indulged on her pale skin, moving slowly toward the inner part of her legs, gliding steadily to her core. Di sighed in surprise at the realization that, under her robe, Miss G. only wore a thin nightgown that barely reached to cover half of her thigh; Di had always admired her choices in fashion: always so bold, colorful and now, she could also say incredibly convenient and racy in matter of intimate liaison.

Di closed her eyes as her fingers explored that so-long awaited sensations and she feared her heart could explode from pleasure at the soft sounds of Miss G. moaning for her, her body shook with bursts of delight at her own slightest changing of movements.

She kissed her deeply when she found the right pace, her body close to the woman's to collect every little adjustment driven by her action or the answer to it.

Di pulled away just to observe Miss G.'s face as her whole body tensed, her eyes closed and her mouth gently open, making her wavy breaths even more audible and elating.

The girl stood there, waiting to catch the moment of her eyelashes flutter open and when they did, she couldn't help but smile, utterly amused with herself.

Miss G. was returning her smile. She stretched her neck to her, placing a soft kiss on the girl's lips, her breaths still shaking.

"What will become of me now, Di?" She asked with a husky voice.

The girl stared agape for a brief moment: that woman still hung from her words. One decision from her and their lives would've changed forever, their future... simply gone.

"Nothing will become of you, Miss G." Di assured, her hands lingering on her neck with a delicate and caring touch.

"Still, there are rules." Miss G. pointed out with a heavy sigh.

Di closed her eyes. For a moment, she went back with her mind to one of their lessons. Miss G.'s voice echoing inside her head, strong and clear as a nightingale's song.

"I dove in and I flew." Di recited. "I am between heaven and earth. The rules no longer apply."


End file.
